Happy Birthday, Kisame!
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: ulang tahun Kisame. kadonya apa aja ya? terus apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya untuk merayakannya? OOC banget!


**Disclaimer: Sampe sekarang amsih punya Masashi Kishimoto?! Author sebanyak ini belum ada yang bisa ngambil alih Naruto?**

**Genre: K+**

**Warning: OOC buanget! Yah Cuma ingin ngerayain ultahnya Hiu yang manis a.k.a Kisame**

**.**

.

.

Seorang pemuda mungil berkulit biru keabu-abuan aneh berjalan menggunakan yukata berwarna biru laut di antara kedai-kedai mungil yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan mainan khas musim panas, meskipun saat ini masih musim semi.

Sebut saja nama pemuda ini Kisame Hoshigaki.

Semburat warna merah di pipinya yang membuat kulitnya terlihat berwarna ungu tampak membuat pemuda berdarah setengah hiu setengah manusia (?) ini terlihat manis. Ya, manis. Itupun jika kau melupakan sederetan gigi yang merupakan taring semua di dalam mulut pemuda yang saat ini tengah.. mmm… mengoyak (?) Taiyaki yang sebenarnya serupa dengan wajahnya.

Di sudut jalan, dilihatnya sepasang sejoli yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya di sekolah dasar Akatsuki-Gakuen, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nagato Pein yang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama marganya dan kekasihnya Konan yang masih sepupu Kisame, (perlu dipahami, bahwa hanya Kisame yang setengah hiu, Konan sih manusia tulen.) sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil makan gulali dengan mesranya.

"Ketua Kelas Pein, Konan-chan! Aku tak tahu kalian juga di sini?!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Otomatis sejoli itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Uwaaa, mesranya. Aku tak tahu kalau kamu pacaran dengan Ketua Kelas lho Konan-chan. Yah harusnya aku sudah sadar sih. Kan Cuma Konan-chan aja yang diizinin Ketua kelas untuk memanggilnya menggunakan nama depan." Ocehnya cepat.

Konan langsung menjitak kepala Kisame pelan. "Jangan asal bicara, Kisame! Kami Cuma teman dari kecil!" protesnya cepat, namun rona merah muda di pipi gadis itu justru mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Halo, Kisame. Sudah ke kedai keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Pein basa basi.

"Majide? Aku tak percaya keluarga sedingin mereka mau menyambut tamu dengan senyuman." Komentar Kisame kejam. "Apa Itachi juga ada di sana?"

"Ya. Tadi kulihat dia sedang bersama Deidara." Jawab Pein singkat.

"Dengan Dei-chan juga? Baguslah, aku mau gangguin mereka dulu. Bye, Ketua Kelas, Bye, Konan!" teriaknya ceria sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah dia sudah pergi ya, Nagato. Bisa gawat kalau sampe ketahuan." Gumam Konan sambil menggandeng lengan Pein mesra. "Oh iya, memangnya Kisame tahu letak kedai keluarga Uchiha?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak. Dia keburu pergi sbelum aku memberitahunya."

Konan menggeleng pelan. "Penyakit begonya kok belum ilang juga ya, anak itu?"

.

.

.

Dengan bersenandung kecil Kisame memulai lagi penjelajahannya di festifal ini. Tiba-tiba senandungnya berhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang ikut terpaku. "Ah! Aku lupa tanya di mana kedai keluarga Uchiha itu!" katanya sambil menepuk dahinya pilon. "Tanya Ketua kelas aja, deh!"putusnya.

Namun saat dia berbalik, di tempat tadi sudah tak terlihat sosok sepupu dan ketua kelasnya. "Cepet banget ilangnya?! Ah, dasar. Mereka pasti mau pacaran lagi." Gerutunya pendek.

"Cari siapa, Kisame?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundak manusia hiu itu pelan.

"Ne? eh, Sasori ternyata." Jawab Kisame setengah kaget. "Tumben Sasori ke acara kaya gini, ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya riang.

Sasori mengangkat tas jinjingnya singkat. "Beli boneka baru." Jawabnya membuat Kisame sweatdrop 'Udah kelas lima masih main boneka?' innernya dalam hati. "Kau datang sendiri?"

Kisame menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi bersama Tobi, tapi dia ngilang setelah lihat kedai dango. Kau tahu dia di mana?"

"Tobi? Tadi kulihat dia sedang mengganggu Itachi dan Deidara di kedai keluarga Uchiha." Katanya sambil menunjuk arah yang tak berarti apapun bagi Kisame.

'Cih, aku keduluan Tobi.' Pikir pemuda itu kesal sambil tersenyum pada Sasori. "Ya sudah, aku mau ke sana dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sasori!" katanya sambil berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasori secara abstrak.

"Untung dia nggak meminta untuk melihat isi tas ini." Gumam Sasori sambil menepuk tas jinjingnya pelan sebelum menuju sebuah stan yang menjual banyak boneka menakutkan yang menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Kisame berhenti berlari. "Aih! Lagi-lagi aku lupa tanya!" gerutunya menyesali memori otaknya yang jumlahnya di bawah manusia pada umumnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, saat berbalik, lagi-lagi Sasori sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Ya sudahlah, kalau aku jalan terus nanti juga bakalan ketemu." Putusnya.

Di sebuah kedai tembak-tembakan dilihatnya tiga orang sahabatnya sedang berdebat heboh.

"Kau payah sekali Zetsu! Apa-apaan topeng bentuk tanaman venus yang kau pakai itu? Dan kenapa kau mengecat setengah tubuhmu jadi hitam dan setengahnya lagi putih?" ejek Kakuzu sambil memainkan senjata di tangannya. "Memangnya kau akan datang ke acara cosplay apa?"

"Jangan ejek aku, kakek pelit." Balas Zetsu sadis. "Fokus saja pada senapan itu kalau kau tak mau membuang-buang uang yang telah kau pakai untuk membeli tiga peluru plastik di dalamnya."

"Tenang saja, Zetsu. Aku tak akan dapat boneka ular jelek seperti Orochimaru."

Orochimaru yang merasa namanya disebut ikut berkomentar. "Tapi aku kan memang mengincar boneka ini. Bukankah dia itu lucu?" katanya dengan suara sok dicempreng-cemprengkan. Dia mengibaskan sebentar rambutnya yang panjang dan memasang wajah sok imut ala model androgini yang sebenarnya lebih mirip banci.

"Hentikan Bakoro! Kau membuatku ingin muntah!" kata Kakuzu sambil berpura-pura muntah. Lalu setelah tawa Zetsu dan cemberutan Orochimaru selesai, dia langsung membidikkan pistolnya pada salah satu target yang diincarnya.

"HALO SEMUANYA!" teriakan super keras Kisame sukses membuat tembakan pertama Kakuzu meleset.

"Berisik Hiu Iblis! Lihat gara-gara kamu aku sudah menyianyikan 20 yenku!" teriaknya marah.

"Hehehe Gomen, jangan marah dong, Kakuzu." Kata Kisame sambil cengengesan sok nggak berdosa, padahal sebenarnya dia sengaja ngelakuinnya.

Orochimaru mengangguk setuju. "Iya, kalau marah-marah terus nanti mukamu cepet keriput lho, Kakuzu. Lihat nih, mukaku yang kinclong dan putih kayak artis yang di iklan Pons itu loh…" komentarnya narsis.

Tiga orang lainnya sukses ngadain sweatdrop plus muntah masal.

"Kalian tahu di mana kedai keluarga Uchiha nggak?" tanya Kisame to the point pada tiga sahabatnya yang nggak ada yang normal (Pernah ngaca nggak Kisame? Emangnya kamu normal?).

Zetsu tertawa kecil. "Wah, kau sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Itachi ya Kisame?" godanya.

Kisame mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa aku harus tak sabar untuk ketemu, si kriput itu? Aku ke sana mencari Tobi kok."

Zetsu yang sejak awal suka pada hal berbau gosip dan semacamnya langsung menyerbu pemuda berwajah hiu itu. "Jadi kamu sama Tobi? Gila! Udah sampe mana hubungan kalian? Jangan-jangan udah sampe tahap XXX?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Zetsu yang ngga kira-kira itu, otomatis peluru kedua Kakuzu nyasar lagi. "Baka! Nggak mungkin kan?! Si Tobi kan nggak mau buka topengnya! Jangankan XXX, Kissu aja nggak mungkin kan?" hardiknya geram.

"Ne? XXX itu apa?" tanya Kisame polos.

"XXX itu masukin 'anu' ke lubang 'itu'." Jawab Orochimaru sok tahu.

"'anu' sama 'itu' tuh apa?" kembali manusia setengah hiu itu bertanya.

"'anu' itu pen…WADAW!" kata-kata Orochimaru terhenti saat ujung senapan plastik Kakuzu sukses menghajar tengkorak belakangnya. "Woi! Kira-kira dong, baka! Sakit nih!" teriak pemuda berambut bak iklan sampo sunslik ini dengan suara cowoknya.

"Bakoro! Kau mau mencemari pikiran si polos ini dengan kemesumanmu apa?!"

"Habisnya… siapa tahu Kisame mau jadi Semenya Orochi. Iya kan Zetsu?"

"No coment."

Mendengar perdebatan ketiga sahabatnya, Kisame pingin kembali bertanya 'Seme itu apa?' tapi berhubung dia nggak mau kena jitak senapan Kakuzu, dia memilih diam dan bertanya pada Itachi, sahabatnya yang super jenius dan masih agak waras saja, nanti.

Masih sambil menggerutu, Kakuzu membidik lagi senapannya. Kali ini dia agak terburu-buru nggak mau konsentrasinya terganggu lagi. Dan…

CTAK!

"Yes kena!" sorak pemuda aneh itu girang sambil menerima hadiahnya dari sang penjaga kedai. "Akhirnya aku dapat yang aku incer."

"Memang Kakuzu ngincer apa?" tanya Orochimaru sok imut.

"Seperangkat alat jahit model terbaru."

GUBRAK! Saking syoknya Kisame langsung tersungkur dengan tidak elit di tanah. 'Ternyata yang agak girlish bukan Cuma orochimaru saja, sampe-sampe Kakuzu juga…' pikirnya dengan sweatdrop besar menggantung di kepalanya.

Sepintas dia melihat Hidan yang berjalan sambil menenteng-nenteng sebuah kardus besar. 'Kayaknya lebih baik kalau aku tanya Hidan aja deh.' Pikirnya sambil meninggalkan tiga sahabatnya yang nggak normal.

Bukannya berarti Hidan itu normal. Dia adalah salah satu penganut agama aneh yang memuja dewa Jashin, yang menurut Kisame merupakan salah satu bentuk Satanisme. Tapi dibanding trio yang baru ditinggalkannya… yah, Hidan termasuk normal lah…

"Hidan! Mau ke mana?!" sapanya ceria sambil mensejajari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kedai Uchiha. Aku kerja sampingan di sana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada Kisame.

"Sungguh? Kebetulan! Aku juga mau ke sana. Tapi aku nggak tahu jalannya." Kata Kisame riang. Akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengantarnya. "Kardus apa itu, Hidan? Mau kubantu membawakannya?" tawarnya.

"Nggak usah, aku bisa bawa sendiri kok." Tolak Hidan.

Selama beberapa menit mereka saling diam sampai akhirnya sebuah stan di dekat pintu masuk festival terlihat. Kisame mengernyit sejenak. 'Perasaanku saja atau ini memang kedai dango yang tadi didatangi tobi ya?'

Seorang pemuda tinggi besar dengan perawakan tidak ramah menghampiri mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemilik kedai sekaligus kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. "Itachi, temanmu (?) yang mempunyai insang datang!" katanya memanggil putra sulungnya yang ada di dalam kedai.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang tampaknya mengalami penuaan dini (?) keluar dari dalam kedai dan langsung menghampiri kedua temannya. "Hidan, bawa masuk barang-barang itu." Katanya memberi komando. "Halo Kisame, kenapa kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang diberi tuduhan palsu ayahnya memiliki insang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah', keriput!" tuntut Kisame pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah melihat-lihat, Kisame?"

"Sudah, aku… Hei apa yang kau lakukan, Keriput!" teriak pemuda siluman itu saat tangannya ditarik Itachi menjauhi kedai.

"Kalau belum, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling!" kata Uchiha sulung itu sambil menyeret paksa sahabat hiunya.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku, ya Itachi! Kan aku bilang SUDAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhh…."

.

.

.

Kisame cemberut melihat sahabat keriputnya berjalan mendahuluinya dengan langkah lebar kembali ke Kedai Uchiha sambil sesekali mengecek HP-nya. Tangan kiri pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mencengkram sebuah bingkisan yang tak mau ditunjukkannya pada Kisame.

"Tadi kau yang memaksaku berkeliling. Kenapa kau sekarang malah menyuruhku segera kembali ke kedai sih?!" gerutunya pada pemuda di depannya.

Namun tampaknya sulung Uchiha itu tak berminat menjawab, dia malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Begitu mereka sampai di kedai Dango milik keluarga Uchiha dia langsung membukakan pintu masuk bagaikan sorang pangeran pada putrinya (?). "Ayo masuk."

Dengan cueknya Kisame langsung aja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita itu, dan tiba-tiba…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISAME!"

Ruangan penuh cahaya lengkap dengan kertas-kertas dan terompet yang berbunyi nyaring mengagetkannya.

"He…. Memangnya aku ulang tahun? Sekarang tanggal berapa sih?" itulah reaksi sang hiu mendengar kejutan dari semua teman baiknya.

"Eh? 18 Maret itu ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Konan bingung sambil membuka buku catatannya sebagai sekertaris kelas.

"Kayaknya iya." Jawaban Kisame sontak membuat seluruh anak sweatdrop saat mendengarnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting selamat ulang tahun Kisame!"

.

.

.

Kisame memandang kamarnya yang sekarang dipenuhi barang-barang mencurigakan.

Seribu origami bangau tergantung rapi di dindingnya, kado dari Konan. 'Biar kau selalu sehat dan doamu dikabulkan.' Itulah kata-kata sang sepupu saat memberikan kado unik itu padanya.

Di meja belajarnya sebuah buku berjudul 'Tata Cara Penyembahan Dewa Jashin' tampak tertata rapi bersebelahan dengan sekotak bom rakitan yang katanya bisa digunakan untuk meledakkan tokyo tower. Nggak perlu disebutkan kan, siapa yang memberikan.

Belum lagi sebuah boneka menakutkan dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan motif awan merah yang sekarang sedang diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya, Hiruko, itulah nama yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik sebelumnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akasuna no Sasori.

Mungkin yang paling normal adalah pemberian Zetsu, satu pot tanaman venus yang diletakkan Kisame di bawah tempat tidurnya, lumayanlah buat ngebasmi kecoak yang akhir-akhir ini terus menterornya.

Jangan tanya apa yang diasih Pein dan Tobi padanya, perching dan topeng spiral yang dikatakan untuk coupelan? Jangan bercanda!

Sebuah tas Prada dari kulit ular pemberian Orochimaru bersanding manis dengan kemeja buatan tangan Kakuzu yang hobinya jahit menjahit itu. Hadiah dari dua orang yang dicurigai Kisame sebagai Waria aka bencong itu dengan sepenuh hati Kisame berjanji tak akan pernah memakainya.

Dia menggeleng frustasi melihat kado-kado dari teman-temannya. Nggak ada yang mberes satupu.

Namun wajahcemberut itu berubah menjadi tersenyum waktu melihat seekor ikan mas berenang bebas di akuarium kecil di meja belajarnya.

'Karena saat lihat ikan ini aku jadi ingat kamu. Kuharap kita bisa bersahabat selamanya.' Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan saat sang pemberi hadiah mengkadokan ikan itu padanya.

Ciri-cirinya… dia punya keriput parah meski masih muda.

Ada yang tahu siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

**(Tertawa nista) wuahahaha. FF apa ini?! Gila! Nggak banget!**

**Yah sudahlah. Cuma satu yang ingin kujelaskan nggak ada pairing di sini!**

**Sekian dan jika berminat Review please?**


End file.
